


Sázka na jistotu

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Seduction From Poe, Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied handjob, Kinktober - Day 13, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Rey, Pining
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Každý vidí, že má Poe o Finna zájem. Každý vidí, jak s ním Poe bez výsledku flirtuje. Každý se vsází, kdy konečně Poe udělá nějaký pořádný krok k jejich vztahu.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sázka na jistotu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: seduction – handjob – roleplay – humiliation 
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou seduction & handjob  
> :i když jedno je jen z pohledu ostatních a druhé jen naznačené  
> :okey. Jak se sakra skloňuje Poe?!

Rey ví, že jakožto dítě pouště bez pořádné komunity, ve které by vyrostla, postrádá spoustu znalostí a informací, které jiní berou za samozřejmé. Někteří ji proto berou za pitomce. Jiní za naivní dítě. Tu druhou teorii podpořil asi i onen fakt, že když poprvé viděla déšť, že se rozběhla ven a začala poskakovat kolem. Ale vážně. Vyrostla na Jakku. Samotná žila na Jakku, živila se prodejem šrotu a přežila bez potíží. Není naivka. Jen nemá stejný zdroj informací jako ostatní, nemá jejich zkušenosti. A oni zase její.

I když Poe dělá vše proto, aby ji seznámil s novými věcmi.

Rey ví, jak ji ostatní berou. A taky ví, že stejně, jako ji mají za naivní malou holku, tak mají Finna za naivního kluka. Což nedává smysl. Teda tak trochu chápe, proč si to myslí o ní, ale Finn? Finn, který vyrostl v komunitě, prakticky s obrovskou spoustou sourozenců, který má pořádné vzdělání a přístup na holonet už od furt, tenhle Finn, že by nevěděl nic o světě? Jako vážně?!

Občas si Rey říká, jestli někdo v téhle rebelii vůbec používá mozek.

\- - o - -

„Ah, podívej se na ně,“ povzdechne si Rose skoro zasněně, jídlo pro tuto chvíli zapomenuté.

Rey s plnou pusou otočí hlavu, kam se Rose dívá a najde tam Finna a Poea, jak si povídají. Spíš jak Finn s nadšením cosi říká a Poe na něj zaláskovaně hledí.

„Dívej se na ty dva idioty,“ vrtí hlavou jedna z twi’lek techniček, co s nimi obědvá. „S takovou se nikdy nedají dohromady.“

„To je fakt. Poe má příliš práce se zíráním a vzdycháním a Finn ani netuší, co se děje.“

To donutí Rey znovu zvednout hlavu od jídla, jak aby hodila zmateným pohledem kolem stolu.

„Prohrála jsem svůj vklad do sázek,“ povídá Rose trochu zklamaně. „Myslela jsem si, že touhle dobou už Poe udělá první krok.“

Rey se skoro rozesměje.

„Jestli někdo udělá první krok, tak to bude Finn,“ prohlásí s nezlomnou jistotou, jako by něco jiného ani nebylo možné.

„Finn. Udělá první krok,“ podívá se na ni twi’leka jako na blázna.

„Samozřejmě,“ odfrkne si Rey. Poe má příliš práce se zamilovanými pohledy a chozením po špičkách, aby něco dělal, a Finnova trpělivost je sice obrovská, ale ne nekonečná.

„Pokud si seš tak jistá, tak bys neměla nic proti sázce, že?“ usměje se na ni twi’leka. „Můžeme tě hodit i do hlavního banku.“

„Nemám peníze,“ pokrčí Rey rameny, pusu plnou.

„Někteří sází předměty jako výzbroj nebo alkohol, jiní i službu do budoucna.“

„Až na to, že se sází, kdy Poe udělá první krok, ne – kdo z nich,“ upozorní je Rose.

„Tak fajn,“ přikývne Rey po krátkém zaváhání. „Budoucí službička po dohodě, žádná neomezená, že Finn bude ten, co udělá první krok.“

„Ty toho budeš litovat, ale jak chceš,“ pokrčí twi’leka rameny, než kamsi pošle zprávu s informacemi o Reyině sázce. „Ale nezapomeň. Žádné ovlivňování výsledků. Ti dva nesmí vědět, c se děje.“

„Jasný,“ přikyvuje Rey na souhlas, než se vrátí k jídlu.

Ve frontě na jídlo na druhé straně jídelny Poe skoro zakopne o vlastní nohu, protože ho Finn se smíchem poplácal po rameni.

\- - o - -

Rey byla po lokty hluboko v troskách zničeného vozidla, které třídila na šrot, použitelný šrot, a tohle najít na Jakku, tak jsem v balíku, když ji někdo začne zuřivě šťouchat do ramene. Ten někdo je jeden z řidičů. Ani se nedivá na ni, pohled upírá kamsi před sebe, zatímco do ní naslepo šťouchá, aby získal její pozornost.

„Co?“ odstrčí od sebe Rey jeho ruku. Chlap ji svým chováním zrovna nepotěšil.

Řidič ji přestane šťouchat a kývne hlavou po směru, kam s nadějí zírá.

Rey se tím směrem podívá a chvíli nechápe, co je tak zajímavého na hangáru. Pak si ale všimne Poeova letounu. O žebřík u něj se zády opírá Finn. Před ním stojí Poe, jednu ruku zapřenou o žebřík vedle Finnovy hlavy, nakloněný co nejblíž k němu, aniž by se dotkli, a cosi mu říká.

Rey je ve špatné pozici, aby viděla na jeho tvář, ale je si jistá, že se Poe kouše do rtu a lítá pohledem mezi Finnovýma očima a rty. To je totiž snad to jediné, co Poe dělá, aby Finna svedl. Významné pohledy, kousání do rtů, hluboký hlas, omezování osobního prostoru a “náhodné“ dotyky všude možně.

Rey zná tuhle taktiku. Na Jakku bylo plno blbečků, co si myslelo, že jsou neodolatelní. A ještě víc hajzlů, co se sváděním ani neobtěžovali, a chtěli rovnou brát. Ale z nějakého důvodu to na Finna funguje. Kdyby ne, už by dávno Poea praštil. Možná je to tím, že je to právě Poe, že to Finnovi nevadí. Poe není sleemo ani idiot.

Celý hangár zadržuje dech v naději, že se něco stane. Jen aby všichni sborem zklamaně vydechli, když se objevil BB-8 a vyrušil ty dva. Jedním si totiž můžou být jistí. Poe bere toho droida za své dítě a před dětmi se chlápci nesvádí.

\- - o - -

Poe ukecal Finna k lekci létání.

Všichni to brali jako znamení, že už! Hangár byl přeplněný, když se ti dva vrátili z letu, všichni chtěli být svědky tohoto historického okamžiku. Ale nic se nestalo. Ti dva se chovali úplně stejně. Poe flirtoval o závod a Finn se na něj usmíval.

Rey nechápala, co se diví. Vzhledem k tomu, který letoun použili, nebyla šance, že by k sobě mohli i jen natáhnout ruce, aniž by havarovali. A po návratu? S takovým publikem? Asi těžko.

\- - o - -

Lidi, co vedou sázky, mají i seznam Poeových sváděcích technik. Rey a Rose strávily zábavný večer čtením a hádáním, kolikrát byly svědky té či oné techniky.

Kousání do rtu, zamilované pohledy a stání příliš blízko rozhodně vedou. Pak je poplácávání po rameno a objímání. Péče o BBho jsou častější, než lekce v pilotování, ale ne zas tak časté jako lekce o moderní kultuře a historii rebelie. Poe je fanoušek.

Co ovšem na seznamu úplně chybělo, to byla bunda, kterou Poe nevědomky dal při prvním setkání. Rey si je jistá, že se Finn zamiloval, když mu Poe dal jméno. Taky si je jistá, že se Poe zabouchnul na první pohled na Finna v jeho bundě.

Rose jí nevěřila, že by Finn byl zamilovaný. Je přesvědčená, že Finnovy romantické city čekají na velké vyznání od Poea. Ovšem to s tou bundou dala do seznamu sváděcích technik.

\- - o - -

Nakonec jim pomohla byrokracie. Finn vyplňoval jakousi registraci a ta po něm chtěla jméno a příjmení. Finn nemá příjmení.

„Tak tam žádný nepiš,“ navrhne mu Rey. Sedí na zemi a hraje si s BBm, i když je v místnosti pořád dost volných židlí. Zas tolik lidí pracujících v hangárech tam večery netráví, aby nebylo kam si sednout.

„Systém mě bez příjmení nepustí dál.“

„Tak si nějaké vymysli,“ navrhne mu jeden z mechaniků. „Když sis vymyslel jméno, můžeš si vymyslet i příjmení.“

„Finn Dameron,“ prohlásí Rey skoro slavnostně.

BB-8 něco nadšeně zahvízdá, ovšem zbytek osazenstva na ni jen zděšeně hledí. Řeklo se nezasahovat do situace. Nasazování brouků do hlavy _je_ zasahování do situace!

„Jo, to bych bral, ale to by se _někdo_ musel konečně rozhoupat k činu,“ odfrkne si Finn, ani ž by zvedl hlavu od paddu.

„Počkat. Co?“ ozve se jeden z pilotů.

Finn se jeho směrem nejistě podívá.

„Neříkejte mi, že jste si toho jeho flirtování nikdy nevšimli.“

„ _My_ jsme si mysleli, že _ty_ sis nevšimnul!“ obviní ho mechanik.

„Jak blbý si myslíte, že jsem?“

„Ale pokud sis všiml, proč jsi nic neudělal?“ ptá se bothan od vedlejšího stolu.

Finn si nejistě poposedne, než začne vysvětlovat.

„Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že se tak jen chová normálně. Že v tom nic není,“ přizná se. „Pak jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli se mnou nechce něco mít jen proto, že jsem novinka. Nechci být jen něčí zářez. Když mi došlo, že to se mnou myslí vážně, tak už flirtoval tak dlouho- Říkal jsem si, že mu jen dám najevo, že mi to není proti, a nechám ho udělat první krok. Akorát mě nenapadlo, že ten krok bude trvat tak dlouho.“

BB jen něco truchlivě zapípá. Rey mu to souhlasně odkýve. Piloti a mechanici kolem nich vypadají, že neví, jestli nevěřícně vrtět hlavami, nebo jimi zoufale bít o stůl.

„Hej, co se to tady děje?“ ozve se od dveří Poeův udivený hlas. Na to, kolik je v místnosti lidí, je tu velice ticho.

„Vymýšlíme Finnovi příjmení,“ oznámí Rey s klidem. Což všem připomene, co vlastně stálo na začátku onoho šokujícího zjištění.

„Já navrhla Finn Dameron. Víš, když už jsi mu dal jméno, mohl bys mu dát i svoje příjmení.“

Poe na cestě k nimi se skoro zabije zakopnutím o vlastní nohu.

„F-Finn Dame- Dameron?“ zopakuje Poe nevěřícně, pohled rozostřený, jako by o něčem přemýšlel. Spíš snil.

„Jo,“ souhlasí Finn., zatímco se otáčí, aby seděl čelem k Poeovi. „Teda jestli chceš. Je to tvoje příjmení, takže je to tvoje rozhodnutí, komu ho dáš.“

Rey může doslova vidět rozsvěcující se světýlka pochopení, když všem kolem pomalu dojde, kolik podobných narážek na vztah vlastně Finn během svého pobytu tady udělal. Jak to mohli minout, to holka nechápe. Slova jsou stejně důležitá jako činy.

Poe na chvíli stojí úplně rudý, než najde slova.

„Jestli se ti to příjmení líbí, klidně ho použij. Dameronů tady moc není. Myslím, že je akorát jeden další, co dělá komunikaci.“

BBho písknutí bylo plné zklamání. Reyin pohled taky.

Finn na moment zaboří obličej do dlaní, než si s povzdechem stoupne.

„Já nevím, kolik narážek je třeba k tomu, aby ti došlo, že zájem je oboustranný,“ řekne Finn pomalu.

„Co?“

„Fajn. Konec narážek,“ přikývne Finn hlavou, než chytne zmateného Poea za límec, přitáhne si ho blíž a políbí ho. Na pusu. Pořádně.

„To byla doba,“ odfrkne si Rey, čímž zlomí šokované ticho kolem i Poeův vyzkratovaný stav mysli.

„Finne,“ vydechne Poe, hvězdičky v očích.

„Co kdybychom šli tohle řešit někam jinam?“ navrhne mu Finn.

Poe jen přikývne, chytne Finna za ruku a skoro se s ním rozběhne pryč.

„Tákže,“ protáhne Rey, ruce omotané kolem BBho, o kterého se opírá. „Kolik jsem toho vlastně vyhrála?“

\- - o - -

Bonus scéna:

Generál Organa toho za života viděla příliš mnoh, aby ji jen tak něco dokázalo vyvést z míry. Najít na chodbě rebelské základny Damerona připlácnutého ke zdi, jak se zuřivě vykusuje s bývalým stormtrooperem ve své náruči, zatímco ruce onoho ex-stormtroopera jsou zabořené v Dameronových kalhotech, ani nepípne na jejím radaru věcí, které by ji měly vyvádět z míry.

„Poe, Finne, vezměte si to do svých pokojů,“ prohlásí jen generál, pozornost víc na paddu ve své ruce, než na svých dvou podřízených, kolem kterých prochází.

„Ano, madam! Promiňte, madam!“ skoro jí salutuje Finn.

Poe ze sebe jen vydá podivný vysoký zvuk zvířete umírajícího zahanbením.

Generál jen neurčitě mávne rukou, že slyšela, ale neotáčí se, ani nezpomaluje. Má důležitější věci na práci. I když jí hlavou kmitne myšlenka o tom, kdo asi vyhrál sázky o jejich vztahu, a komu má předat láhev corellianské whiskey, kterou vsadila. Její důvěra v Poea a jeho schopnosti začít vztah, byla bohužel přehnaná.


End file.
